This invention relates to a communication service controlling exchange apparatus, and more particularly to a communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the type which accommodates a plurality of user terminals and can control conditions of communication services to be provided to the individual user terminals and which can provide a plurality of kinds of forms of communication services.
Normally, a communication service controlling exchange apparatus signifies a so-called exchange, and, for example, an ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) exchange effects desired exchanging control for an ATM cell (packet data) having a header part having information of a destination of transfer and a data part in which actual data are held so that operation conditions of communication services to be provided to user terminals accommodated in the exchange may be controlled.
Here. communication services provided by the ATM exchange have two forms including a so-called point to point type and a point to multipoint type.
However, only one service form actually exists, and this is a point to point PVC (Permanent Virtual Channel) service by which, as shown in FIG. 102, user terminals 202 and 203 accommodated in an ATM exchange 201 via a private line perform bidirectional communication in a one to one relationship. It is to be noted that the PVC signifies a permanent virtual path-permanent virtual channel with which the other party is determined in advance and eliminates the necessity for interworking between an originating terminal and a terminating terminal upon communication.
Meanwhile, service forms which are expected in the current stage are a point to point SVC (Switched Virtual Channel) service by which, as shown in FIG. 103(a), user terminals 202 and 203 accommodated in an ATM exchange 201 perform bidirectional communication in a one to one relationship via a public network and a point to multipoint service of the broadcast (Broadcast) type by which, as shown in FIG. 103(b), a user terminal 202 perform communication (unidirectional communication) with a plurality of user terminals (203 to 205).
It is to be noted that the SVC requires interworking between an originating terminal and a terminating terminal when communication is to be effected in order to set a virtual path-virtual channel between the parties.
Meanwhile, for the point to multipoint service of the broadcast type shown in FIG. 103(b), both of a PVC service which makes use of a private line and an SVC service which makes use of a public network or line are examined.
By the way, while, for the point to point service (one to one communication: bidirectional communication), two services including such a service (PVC service) by a private line as shown in FIG. 102 and such a service (SVC service) by a public network as shown in FIG. 103(a) are examined in the current stage, for the point to multipoint service (one to multiple communication), only a broadcast type service (one to multiple service: unidirectional communication) is examined, and besides, in the service form of the broadcast type, operation services are limited only to unidirectional communication such as video-on-demand communication.
Accordingly, taking future user needs into consideration, the communication service of the point to multipoint type must be able to provide several forms of communication services including such a communication service of the composite type wherein unidirectional communication opposite in direction to that of the communication service form of the broadcast type (one to multiple communication: unidirectional communication) is performed as shown in FIG. 104(a), such a communication service of the merge type wherein communication (one to multiple communication: unidirectional communication) is performed gathering a plurality of data from different user terminals 203 to 205 into one data as shown in FIG. 104(b) and such a communication service of the multipoint type wherein communication (multiple to multiple communication: bidirectional communication) is performed between pluralities of user terminals (206 to 211) as shown in FIG. 104(c).
It is to be noted that, also in this instance, the service forms shown in FIGS. 104(a) to 104(c) are examined for both of the PVC service and the SVC service.
Therefore, the ATM exchange 201 requires flexible software or hardware which is not aware of such service forms as shown in FIGS. 102 to 104 and must allow operation on a private line (PVC service) or a public network (SVC serve) in accordance with each service form. Further, it is forecast that service forms can be varied readily in the future.
However, since point to multipoint control by the ATM exchange 201 examined in the current stage is aware only of such a service form of the broadcast type as shown in FIG. 103(b), where applications to various service forms of various types such as the composite type, the merge type and the multipoint type as shown in FIGS. 104(a) to 104(c) are intended, new software or hardware must be prepared for each of the types, and there is a subject in that a very high cost is required.
Further, since, in the current stage, the ATM exchange 201 or any other existing exchange does not have a type changing control function from the broadcast type to the composite type or from the composite type to the merge type in the point to multipoint service form, if it is tried to effect such type changing, then it is required to delete all paths set already between user terminals once, register a different type newly and re-set all paths.
Furthermore, since the ATM exchange 201 or any other existing exchange does not have a changing function of the service form between the point to point service and the point to multipoint service, if it is tried to effect such form changing, then it is required, also in this instance, to delete all paths set already in the point to point service form or in the point to multipoint service form and then re-set all paths for a different service form.
Further, since the ATM exchange 201 or any other existing exchange neither have a changing function of the service form (line) between operation of a service by a private line (a PVC service) and operation of a service by a public network (an SVC service) in the current stage, if it is tried to effect changing between such service forms, then it still is required to delete all paths set already in the PVC service or in the SVC service and then re-set all paths for a different service form.
Accordingly, in any case, in order for a maintenance engineer to perform such procedures as stopping of services to all users, deletion of paths, type changing and re-setting of paths of a different form, services in operation for all users must be stopped for a fixed period of time. Thus, there is a subject in that this results in degradation of the service performance.
The present invention has been made in view of such subjects as described above, and it is an object of the present invention to allow a plurality of types of forms of communication services to be provided to a plurality of user terminals by means of a single communication service controlling exchange apparatus such as an ATM exchange.
To this end, a communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention which accommodates a plurality of user terminals and can effect desired exchanging control of packet data from any of the user terminals having a transfer destination information part and a data part to control a condition of a communication service to be provided to the user terminals is characterized in that it comprises means capable of providing communication services of a plurality of kinds of forms.
Accordingly, with the communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention, a communication service of a desired form can be provided very readily and rapidly in response to a request of a user, and consequently, there is an advantage that various requests of users such as changing to a communication service of any of various forms can be satisfied with certainty.
Another communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention which accommodates a plurality of user terminals via private lines and can control a condition of a communication service to be provided to the user terminals is characterized in that it comprises call control memories individually provided for paths between the user terminals, that communication service providing means for registering user terminal registration information of those user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a desired form into the call control memories and linking the call control memories with each other so that a communication service of the desired form can be provided is formed, and that link changing control means for changing the mutually linked condition of the pertinent ones of the call control memories when changing command information to a communication service of a different form is inputted through the maintenance terminal.
Accordingly, with the communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention, since the communication service providing means which can provide a communication service of a desired form is formed in advance by linking the call control memories in which user terminal registration information regarding the user terminals accommodated via the private lines is registered with each other and, when changing command information to a communication service of a different form is inputted, the link changing control means changes the mutually linked condition of pertinent ones of the call control memories to form a mutually linked condition for the communication service of the aimed form, changing to a communication service of any of various forms which make use of the private lines can be performed very readily without individually providing call control memories or the like for the communication service of the aimed form and also the changing processing can be performed rapidly.
A further communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention which accommodates a plurality of user terminals via private lines and can control a condition of a communication service to be provided to the user terminals is characterized in that the plurality of user terminals are divided into a plurality of user terminal groups (n groups), and that, for the individual user terminal groups, the communication service control exchange apparatus comprises call control memories individually provided for paths between the user terminals, and communication service providing means for registering user terminal registration information of those user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a desired form into the call control memories and linking the call control memories with each other so that a communication service of the desired form can be provided is formed, and further, link changing control means for changing the mutually linked condition of the pertinent ones of the call control memories when changing command information to a communication service of a different form is inputted through the maintenance terminal.
Accordingly, with the communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention, changing to a communication service of any of various forms which make use of the private lines can be performed for each user terminal group, and also this changing processing can be performed rapidly and a communication service of a desired form can be provided with a higher degree of flexibility to each user.
A still further communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention which accommodates a plurality of user terminals via private lines and can control a condition of a communication service to be provided to the user terminals is characterized in that a single user terminal group is formed from the plurality of user terminals accommodated in the communication service controlling exchange apparatus, and that, for each of communication services of a plurality of kinds of forms, call control memories individually provided for paths between the user terminals are provided, and communication service providing means for registering user terminal registration information of those of the user terminals which can enjoy communication services of desired forms into the call control memories and linking the call control memories with each other so that the communication services of the individual forms can be provided is formed.
Accordingly, with the communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention, communication services of a plurality of kinds of forms can be provided very readily without changing the mutually linked condition of the individual control memories.
A yet communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention which accommodates a plurality of user terminals via public lines and can control a condition of a communication service to be provided to the user terminals is characterized in that it comprises call control memories individually provided for paths between the user terminals, and protocol control memories individually provided for the user terminals, that user terminal registration means for registering user terminal registration information of those of the user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a desired form into the call control memories is provided, that communication service providing means for linking, when a trigger signal is inputted through any of the user terminals, the call control memories and the protocol control memories with each other so that a communication service of a desired form can be provided is formed, and that link changing control means for changing, when changing message information to a communication service of a different form is inputted through any of the user terminals, the mutually linked condition of the pertinent ones of the call control memories and protocol control memories is provided.
Accordingly, with the communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention, also in any communication service which makes use of public lines, changing to a communication service of a different form can be performed very readily, and also this changing processing can be performed rapidly.
A yet further communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention which accommodates a plurality of user terminals via public lines and can control a condition of a communication service to be provided to the user terminals characterized in that the plurality of user terminals are divided into a plurality of user terminal groups (n groups), that, for the individual user terminal groups, the communication service control exchange apparatus comprises call control memories individually provided for paths between the user terminals, and protocol control memories individually provided for the user terminals, that user terminal registration means for registering user terminal registration information of those of the user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a desired form into the call control memories is provided, that communication service providing means for linking, when a trigger signal is inputted through any of the user terminals, the call control memories and the protocol control memories with each other so that a communication service of a desired form can be provided is formed, and that link changing control means for changing, when changing message information to a communication service of a different form is inputted through any of the user terminals, the mutually linked condition of the pertinent ones of the call control memories and protocol control memories is provided.
Accordingly, with the communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention, also in any communication service which makes use of public lines, changing to a communication service of a different form can be performed very readily for each user terminal group, and also this changing processing can be performed rapidly.
A yet further communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention which accommodates a plurality of user terminals via public lines and can control a condition of a communication service to be provided to the user terminals is characterized in that a single user terminal group is formed from the plurality of user terminals accommodated in the communication service controlling exchange apparatus, that, for each of communication services of a plurality of kinds of forms, the communication service controlling exchange apparatus comprises call control memories individually provided for paths between the user terminals are provided, and protocol control memories individually provided for the user terminals, that user terminal registration means for registering user terminal registration information of those of the user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a corresponding form into the call control memories is provided, and that communication service providing means for linking, when a trigger signal is inputted through any of the user terminals, the call control memories and the protocol control memories with each other so that a communication service of the corresponding form can be provided is formed.
Accordingly, with the communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention, communication services of a plurality of kinds of forms which make use of the public lines can be provided very readily without changing the mutually linked condition of the individual control memories and protocol control memories.
A yet further communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention which accommodates a plurality of user terminals via private lines or public lines and can control a condition of a communication service to be provided to the user terminals is characterized in that it comprises call control memories individually provided for paths between the user terminals, and protocol control memories individually provided for the user terminals, that private line communication service providing means for registering user terminal registration information of those of the user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a desired form regarding the private lines into the call control memories and linking the call control memories with each other so that a communication service of a desire form regarding the private lines can be provided is provided, and that user terminal registration means for registering user terminal registration information of those of the user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a desired form regarding the public lines into the call control memories, and public line communication service providing means for linking, when a trigger signal is inputted through any of the user terminals, the call control memories to and the protocol control memories with each other so that a communication service of a desire form regarding the public lines can be provided are provided.
Accordingly, with the communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention, since a communication service of a desired form can be provided for any of the private lines and the public lines, the number of communication services which can be provided by a single communication service controlling exchange apparatus increases remarkably.
A yet further communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention which accommodates a plurality of user terminals via private lines or public lines and can control a condition of a communication service to be provided to the user terminals is characterized in that the plurality of user terminals are divided into a plurality of user terminal groups, and that, for the individual user terminal groups, the communication service control exchange apparatus comprises call control memories individually provided for paths between the user terminals, and protocol control memories individually provided for the user terminals, that private line communication service providing means for registering user terminal registration information of those of the user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a desired form regarding the private lines into the call control memories and linking the call control memories with each other so that a communication service of a desire form regarding the private lines can be provided is provided, and that user terminal registration means for registering user terminal registration information of those of the user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a desired form regarding the public lines into the call control memories and public line communication service providing means for linking, when a trigger signal is inputted through any of the user terminals, the call control memories and the protocol control memories with each other so that a communication service of a desire form regarding the public lines can be provided are provided.
Accordingly, with the communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention, changing to a communication service of any of various forms which make use of the private lines or the public lines can be performed for each user terminal group, and also this changing processing can be performed rapidly and a communication service of a desired form can be provided with a higher degree of flexibility to each user.
A yet further communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention which accommodates a plurality of user terminals via public lines and can control a condition of a communication service to be provided to the user terminals is characterized in that it comprises call control memories individually provided for paths between the user terminals, and protocol control memories individually provided for the user terminals, that user terminal registration means for registering user terminal registration information of those of the user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a desired form into the call control memories is provided, that communication service providing means for linking the call control memories and the protocol control memories are linked with each other so that a communication service of a desired form can be provided is formed, and that link changing control means for changing, when a trigger signal including changing message information to a communication service of a different form is inputted through any of the user terminals, the mutually linked condition of the pertinent ones of the call control memories and protocol control memories is provided.
Accordingly, with the communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention, for example, even if changing message information to a communication service of a different form is included in an existing trigger signal, since the mutually linked condition of the pertinent call control memories and protocol control memories is changed to provide a communication service of a desired form to each user, this contributes very much to improvement in the universal use of the present apparatus.
A yet further communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention which accommodates a plurality of user terminals via private lines or public lines and can control a condition of a communication service to be provided to the user terminals is characterized in that it comprises call control memories individually provided for paths between the user terminals, and protocol control memories individually provided for the user terminals, that private line communication service providing means for registering user terminal registration information of those of the user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a desired form regarding the private lines into the call control memories and linking the call control memories with each other so that a communication service of a desire form regarding the private lines can be provided is provided, and that user terminal registration means for registering user terminal registration information of those of the user terminals which can enjoy a communication service of a desired form regarding the public lines into the call control memories, public line communication service providing means for linking the call control memories and the protocol control memories with each other so that a communication service of a desire form regarding the public lines can be provided, and user terminal inputting type line changing control means for changing, when a trigger signal including line changing message information regarding a communication service of an arbitrary form is inputted through any of the user terminals, the mutually linked condition of those of the call control memories and the protocol control memories in which the pertinent user terminal registration information is registered in response to an aimed line kind of changing.
Accordingly, with the communication service controlling exchange apparatus of the present invention, for example, even if changing message information to a communication service of a desired form regarding a different line is included in an existing trigger signal, since the mutually linked condition of the pertinent call control memories and protocol control memories is changed to provide a communication service of a desired form regarding a different line to each user which makes use of a communication service of a desired form regarding a certain line, this contributes very much to improvement in the universal use of the present apparatus.